Survivor: Everyone Round Six
Okay, so this round I make it official; all the merged tribes are going to have juries of 7 and final twos, so that's how that's gonna work. The 8-person tribe that wins this challenge gets immunity to final 200. Merged Tribes (12) The Redskin Killers (Idol Available) Ruth-Marie Milliman (Panama)- She Who Earned The Approval Of The Almighty Terry (304th) Denise Stapley (Phillippines)- The Sex Therapist Dan Barry (Panama)- The Astro-PALE PALE PALE Christina Cha (One World)- The Doormat Joanna Ward (Amazon)- Jesus' Warrior Rory Freeman (Vanuatu)- The Guy on the Auction Block Jean-Robert Bellande (China)- The Frenchman Trish Dunn (Pearl Islands)- Fairplay's First Lieutenant JURY: Eddie Fox Oh No It's The Bomb Squad! (Idol Available) Jerri Manthey (Australia, All Stars, Heroes vs. Villains)- The Black Widow Amanda Kimmel (China, Micronesia, Heroes vs. Villains)- The Dead Eyes Chet Welch (Micronesia)- The Pathetic Failure (303rd) Hope Driskill (Caramoan)- The Irrelevantest Irrelevant Caramoan Blonde Tracy Hughes-Wolf (Micronesia)- The Minor Badass of Micro IDOL Kelly Shinn (Nicaragua)- Purple Kelly Julia Landauer (Caramoan)- Vanilla Mary Sartain (Micronesia)- Who? JURY: Ciera Eastin BLU Milk ''' Ramona Gray (Borneo)- The Chick Who Was Out of Her Element Caleb Bankston (Blood vs. Water)- The Gay Good Ol' Boy IDOL Chad Crittenden (Vanuatu)- The Amputee With The O-Face (302nd) Spencer Duhm (Tocantins)- The Awkward Gay Kid Stephanie Valencia (Redemption Island)- Russell's Bi- Girl Cecilia Mansilla (Cook Islands)- The One I Recall Nothing Of Sydney Wheeler (Tocantins)- Inarguably The Hottest Girl In Survivor History Tanya Vance (Thailand)- The One John Tried To Snuggle Up To Too Much JURY: Penny Ramsey '''T-Nips (IDOL AVAILABLE) Teresa Cooper (Africa)- T-Bird Kim Powers (Africa)- The Girl... Who's Married To Alex Bell Now Ryan Shoulders (Pearl Islands)- The Limp Noodle Bill Posley (One World)- The Bad Comedian Fabio Birza (Nicaragua)- The Goofy Bro Who Won Somehow Zoe Zanidakis (Marquesas)- The Weird Lady From Maine (301st) Kat Edorsson (One World, Blood vs. Water)- The Top-Heavy One Diane Ogden (Africa)- The One Who's Nothing Like Clarence's Mother Jeremiah Wood (Cagayan)- The Secret Model Leaky Lake Marijuana Lake Leak Lake (IDOL AVAILABLE) Dawn Meehan (South Pacific, Caramoan)- The Real Nice Mormon Lady (300th) Tyrone Davis (Nicaragua)- The Abrasive Firefighter Alex Bell (Amazon)- The Popular Triathlete Bobby Jon Drinkard (Palau, Guatemala)- The Insane Southern Gentleman Ashley Underwood (Redemption Island)- The Girl Who Somehow Almost Won A Season LJ McKansas (Cagayan)- The Boring Beauty Kathy Vavrick-O'Brien (Marquesas)- The OG Badass Mom Roxy Morris (Phillipines)- The Chick Who Spoke In Tongues Morgan McDevitt (Guatemala)- The Fricken MAGICIAN'S ASSISTANT Bland Diversity (IDOL AVAILABLE) Shambo Waters (Samoa)- The Chicken Whisperer Sarah Lacina (Cagayan)- The Cop Who Took A Power Trip Danni Boatwright (Guatemala)- The Secret Keeper Artis Silvester (Phillippines)- The Disapproving One Joel Anderson (Micronesia)- The Bulldozer Katie Collins (Blood vs. Water)- Tina's Wonderful Daughter Jane Bright (Nicaragua)- The Super Forced Positive Edit (299th) Mike Holloway (Worlds Apart)- The Hard-Working Texan IDOL Sandy Burgin (Tocantins)- The Weird Bus Driver Lady The OTT Initiative (IDOL AVAILABLE) Jefra Bland (Cagayan)- The One Who Isn't Pooping Rob Cesternino (Amazon, All Stars)- The Podcaster Clarence Black (Africa)- The Bean Thief Jenna Morasca (Amazon, All Stars)- The Model Who Bullied A Deaf Girl Sean Kenniff (Borneo)- The ABC Doctor Erinn Lobdell (Tocantins)- The One With The Evil Grin (298th) Sonja Christopher (Borneo)- The First First Out Sarah Jones (Marquesas)- Cleopatra Clay Jordan (Thailand)- The Sexist, Racist Dwarf Popped-Seals (IDOL AVAILABLE) Kelly Bruno (Nicaragua)- The Girl With The Audacity To Have A Prosthetic Leg Debbie Beebe (Tocantins)- BUBBLESSSSSS!!!! Alina Wilson (Nicaragua)- The Dirt Squirrel John Cody (Blood vs. Water)- Captain America Carter Williams (Phillippines)- The Surfer Bro Dude Bro Missy Payne (San Juan Del Sur)- The Mama Bear (297th) Robb Zbacnik (Thailand)- The Spastic Skater Bro Ashley Trainer (Samoa)- The One With The Pink Muumuu Kel Gleason (Australia)- The Jerky Smuggler The Oscars of Freedom Sherri Biethman (Caramoan)- Sandra Bullock Shane Powers (Panama)- The Psycho Spaz Boy Peih-Gee Law (China)- The Awesome Asian Chick Ted Rogers, Jr. (Thailand)- The Rapist Brad Virata (Cook Islands)- The Nancy Boy Mitchell Olson (Australia)- The Absurdly Tall Musician Sundra Oakley (Cook Islands)- The Aitu Four Member Who Was There Brianna Varela (Guatemala)- The Fieriest Irrelevant Guatemala Girl Jenny Guzon-Bae (Cook Islands)- Bae (296th) The Tribe Formerly Known As Skins (IDOL AVAILABLE) Twila Tanner (Vanuatu)- The Blunt Lady Colton Cumbie (One World, Blood vs. Water)- The Gay Republican Sugar Kiper (Gabon, Heroes vs Villains)- The Uneducated Leech on Society (295th) Kimmi Kappenberg (Australia)- The Loud Long Islander Sarita White (Redemption Island)- The One They Kept David Over(????) Cao Boi Bui (Cook Islands)- The Eccentric Old Dude Nick Brown (Australia)- The Lazy Harvard Student Rodney Lavoie Jr. (Worlds Apart)- The Boston Pahty Guy IDOL Cassandra Franklin (Fiji)- The Underrated Older Lady The Smash Kings (IDOL AVAILABLE) Kelly Wiglesworth (Borneo)- The Rafting Persona Queen Allie Pohevitz (Caramoan)- The Cool Kid Fan Becky Lee (Cook Islands)- Yul's Boringer Ally Rafe Judkins (Guatemala)- The Rather Bland Gay Mormon Andrew Savage (Pearl Islands)- The Leadery Leader Katie Hanson (Phillippines)- Sunny's Fave IDOL Dolly Neely (Vanuatu)- The Indecisive Goat Farmer Michael Snow (Caramoan)- The Gay Lex Luthor (294th) Matthew von Ertfelda (Amazon)- The Cweepy Guy The Mathletez ''' Zane Knight (Philippines)- The Guy Who Hates Logic Dan Lembo (Nicaragua)- The Rich Guy Who Doesn't Give A Fuck Holly Hoffman (Nicaragua)- The Lady Who Ruined Dan's Shoes Lisa Whelchel (Philippines)- The Mad Religious Former Child Star Stacey Powell (South Pacific)- The Mushmouthed Mortician IDOL Michelle Tesauro (Pearl Islands)- The Hot Librarian Susie Smith (Gabon)- The Lady Who Somehow Almost Won Survivor Once Carolina Eastwood (Tocantins)- The Bossy One Who Was Engaged To David Murphy Jaison Robinson (Samoa)- The Chill Water Polo Player (293rd) 8-Person Tribes (2) '''Team Team Team Erin Collins (Thailand)- The One With The Adam's Apple, I'm Sure It's Nothing Shawna Mitchell (Amazon)- The Girl Who Was Probably Found Murdered By Matteo Eventually Reynold Toepfer (Caramoan)- The Optimistic Puppy Crystal Cox (Gabon)- The One With Beauty, Brains, Brawn, and Blazing Speed Eliza Orlins (Vanuatu, Micronesia)- The Mouthy Lawyer Brandon Hantz (South Pacific, Caramoan)- The Crazy Person (292nd) Richard Hatch (Borneo, All Stars)- The Fat Naked Fag With A Million Dollars Julie Wolfe (Redemption Island)- The Firewoman Sook Jai Sherea Lloyd (China)- The IDK Bitchy One? Kelly Goldsmith (Africa)- The Snarky College Girl Ozzy Lusth (Cook Islands, Micronesia, South Pacific)- The Cocky Challenge God Alec Christy (San Juan Del Sur)- The Meat Collector Jessie Camacho (Africa)- The Most Popular Contestant Ever Blake Towsley (Guatemala)- The Golden Boy Sue Hawk (Borneo, All Stars)- The Redneck Trucker Lady Mike Skupin (Australia, Phillippines)- The Guy Who Hurts Himself A Lot 7-Person Tribes (7) Jonathan Penner (Cook Islands, Micronesia, Phillippines)- The Storyteller Laura Boneham (Blood vs. Water)- Rupert's Mad Awks Wife Alexis Maxwell (Cagayan)- The Serial Twerker Rachel Foulger (Blood vs. Water)- Tyson's Cool Wife Malcolm Freberg (Phillipines, Caramoan)- The Flashy Player Mookie Lee (Fiji)- The Vaguely Douchey Asian Dude Ken Stafford (Thailand)- The New York Cop Charlie and the Muffins Caryn Groedel (Palau)- Lucille Bluth Christine Shields Markoski (South Pacific)- The Tough LI Chick Lex van den Berghe (Africa, All Stars)- The Dad Voice- IDOL Matty Whitmore (Gabon)- The Shit Eater Dan Foley (Worlds Apart)- The Overly Theatrical Blue Collar (291st) Gina Crews (Marquesas)- The Watermelon Seed Spitter Sally Schumann (Panama)- Queen of Knee Socks Walmart Tribe, Sponsored By Walmart (IDOL AVAILABLE) Silas Gaither (Africa)- The Smug Douche With The Downfall Jeremy Collins (San Juan Del Sur)- The Bawston Fiyahfitah Jim Rice (South Pacific)- The Marijuana Dispenser Shawn Cohen (Pearl Islands)- The Biggest Puss Christa Has Ever Seen Leif Manson (One World)- The Short Guy Denise Martin (China)- The Lunch Lady Who Sucks At Life Elyse Umemoto (South Pacific)- Ozzy's Hammock Buddy Queen Mary The Eleventeenth Tammy Leitner (Marquesas)- The Bulldog Jaclyn Schultz (San Juan Del Sur)- The Kinda Insane Pageant Girl Marcus Lehman (Gabon)- The Winner Prototype So Kim (Worlds Apart)- The Devil Incarnate Alex Angarita (Fiji)- The Head Horseman IDOL (290th) Deena Bennett (Amazon)- The Strategic Older Lady Hali Ford (Worlds Apart)- The Aspiring Lawyer Team Razzle Dazzle Tom Buchanan (Africa, All Stars)- The Big Ol' Goat Farmer Jay Byars (One World)- The Beautiful, Beautiful Man Jamie Newton (Guatemala)- The Evil Bobby Jon Misty Giles (Panama)- The Lady Rocket Scientist IDOL Benry Henry (Nicaragua)- The Girls Gone Wild Cameraman Hunter Ellis (Marquesas)- The Really Good Leader Guy John Palyok (Vanuatu)- The Greatest Villain In Solitary History District 12 James Clement (China, Micronesia, Heroes vs. Villains)- The Mushmouthed Gravedigger Shii Ann Huang (Thailand, All Stars)- The Shii-Devil Kim Spradlin (One World)- The Gamebot IDOL Jonathan Libby (Palau)- The Guy Who Was Apparently A Humongous Douche Erik Huffman (China)- The Nicest Human Being On Earth Ian Rosenberger (Palau)- The Innocent Dolphin Trainer Sierra Thomas (Worlds Apart)- The Barrell Racer Team Chris Is Really Really Really Hot Katie Gallagher (Palau)- The Wild Snorlax (289th) Boo Bernis (Fiji)- The Construction Guy Who Casts Half of The People Who Get On Survivor Nowadays Jon Dalton (Pearl Islands, Micronesia)- The Wrestling Villain Sabrina Thompson (One World)- The Inner City Teacher Amber Brkich (Australia, All Stars)- Boston Rob's Smokin' Wife Jolanda Jones (Palau)- The Bossy Lady Stephannie Favor (Cook Islands)- The One With The Offhand Comment 6-Person Tribes (14) Carlos Danger Russell Hantz (Samoa, Heroes vs. Villains, Redemption Island)- The GREATEST PLAYAH EVAH (288th) Jake Billingsley (Thailand)- The Respected Old Guy Cindy Hall (Guatemala)- The Awkward Zoologist Cliff Robinson (Cagayan)- The Ballplayer Mick Trimming (Samoa)- The Feckless Guy Courtney Yates (China, Heroes vs. Villains)- The Lil Spitfire Joaq's World Jerry Sims (Tocantins)- The Funny Guy Who Got Med-Evaced BB Andersen (Borneo)- The Grumpy Hardworking Old Guy Todd Herzog (China)- The Tiny Gay Flight Attendant Mike Chiesl (Redemption Island)- The Marine JP Calderon (Cook Islands)- The Bossy Guy Who Came Out Post-show IDOL Erica Durousseau (Fiji)- The Girl With The Best Hair Ever The Teen Titans Natalie Anderson (San Juan Del Sur)- The Successful Twin IDOL Kim Johnson (Africa)- The Really Bland Older Lady We're Supposed To Root For Ashlee Ashby (Palau)- The Mormon Girl With The Tits Frank Garrison (Africa)- The Loner Conservative Dad Nicole Delma (Pearl Islands)- The SLOOT (287th) Dave Ball (Samoa)- DANGER Dave Ball, To You The Fighting Owls Bob Crowley (Gabon)- The Adorable Old Science Teacher Earl Cole (Fiji)- The Pimp IDOL Brett Clouser (Samoa)- The CGI Guy Candace Smith (Tocantins)- The Questionable Cook Marisa Calihan (Samoa)- She Who DARED Mistrust Russell Hantz Paloma Soto-Castillo (Gabon)- The Anti-Ace The Milkmen (IDOL AVAILABLE) Laura Morett (Samoa, Blood vs. Water)- The Religious Mom Ibrehem Rahman (Palau)- The Silent Muslim (286th) Joe Dowdle (Tocantins)- The Irrelevant Med-Evac Taj Johnson-George (Tocantins)- The Bubbly Former Pop Star Brooke Struck (Guatemala)- Yes, She Did Sean Rector (Marquesas)- The Black Panther Sum 41 Aras Bauskauskas (Panama, Blood vs. Water)- The Yoga Bro Sierra Reed (Tocantins)- Tyson's Scapegoat Sylvia Kwan (Fiji)- The Architect Steve Wright (Redemption Island)- The "Racist" Krista Klumpp (Redemption Island)- Russell's Religious Gal Hayden Moss (Blood vs. Water)- The Big Brother Winner Tribe Number Three Ryan Aiken (Amazon)- The Lazy Guy Who Liked Wrestling (285th) Austin Carty (Panama)- The Writer With The Poots Bruce Kanagai (Panama)- The Zen Dude Whose Pooper Stopped Working Erik Reichenbach (Micronesia, Caramoan)- The Ponyboy Trish Hegarty (Cagayan)- Lord Skeletor Edna Ma (South Pacific)- The Weird Doctor Lady The 'Mighty Mattresses' Julie Berry (Vanuatu)- Jeff's Love Interest Stacy Kimball (Fiji)- The One Who Wins Freakin Everything Gretchen Cordy (Borneo)- The OG Tribe Mom Kelly Remington (Worlds Apart)- The Undercover Cop Sophie Clarke (South Pacific)- The Lowkey HBIC Laura Alexander (Caramoan)- Everyone's Obscure Favorite The Rock 98.8 FM Drew Christy (San Juan Del Sur)- The One Who's Basically A Badass Jon Misch (San Juan Del Sur)- The Goofball IDOL Kourtney Moon (One World)- The Hipster Chick Chase Rice (Nicaragua)- The Country Star Rita Verreos (Fiji)- Earl's Spoiler Dirk Been (Borneo)- The Religious Dairy Farmer (284th) Hitler Did Nothing Wrong (IDOL AVAILABLE) Pete Yurkowski (Phillippines)- Petebro Neleh Dennis (Marquesas)- The Mormon Princess Mia Galeotalanza (Vanuatu)- The Greek Volcano Jill Behm (Nicaragua)- Marty's Partner In Crime Edgardo Rivera (Fiji)- El Doucho Paschal English (Marquesas)- The Old Southern Judge The Only One I Ever Loved Matt Elrod (Redemption Island)- God's Chosen Warrior Jeff Kent (Phillippines)- The Baseball MVP Margaret Bobonich (Guatemala)- The Nurse Butch Lockley (Amazon)- Head Firewood Bitch Jenna Lewis (Borneo, All Stars)- The One With The Sex Tape Wanda Shirk (Palau)- The Singing Lady Doctor Funke's 100% Natural Good-Time Family Band Solution (IDOL AVAILABLE) Ghandia Johnson (Thailand)- The Denver Diva Chelsea Meissner (One World)- The Country Girl Candice Cody (Cook Islands, Heroes vs. Villains, Blood vs. Water)- The Flopper Keith Famie (Australia)- The Cook Who Can't Cook Rice (283rd) Natalie Tenerelli (Redemption Island)- The Nineteen Year Old Nothing Woo Hwang (Cagayan)- The Honorable Ninja The Chicken Littles Darrah Johnson (Pearl Islands)- The Cute Mortician Brian Heidik (Thailand)- The Iceman Debb Eaton (Australia)- The One That Hung Herself Dave Cruser (China)- Naked Dave Tasha Fox (Cagayan)- The Foxy Lady Erik Cardona (Samoa)- The Guy Who Dressed Like A Minister The Mario Lanza Bros. (IDOL AVAILABLE) Amy O'Hara (Guatemala)- The Badass Cop Lady Frosti Zernow (China)- The Real Young Parkour Guy Alexis Jones (Micronesia)- The Recruited and Proud GC Brown (Gabon)- The Horrific Leader Leann Slaby (Vanuatu)- The Adorkable Strategist IDOL (282nd) Robert DeCanio (Marquesas)- The General 5-Person Tribes (10) Team Africa Ryan Opray (Pearl Islands)- The Pelican Slayer NaOnka Mixon (Nicaragua)- The Prosthetic Leg Hater Vytas Baskauskas (Blood vs. Water)- The Reformed Bad Boy Spencer Bledsoe (Cagayan)- Doogie Houser Monica Padilla (Samoa)- Galu's Weak Link IDOL January Showers Lindsey Cascaddan (Worlds Apart)- The Opinionated Tattoo Lindsey (281st) Jimmy Tarantino (Nicaragua)- JUST GIVE HIM A CHANCE Anthony Robinson (Fiji)- The Bullying Victim Stephen Fishbach (Tocantins)- The Wizard Jonas Otsuji (One World)- The Likable Sushi Chef Jeff's Jaspers Jim Lynch (Guatemala)- The Old Dude From Guatemala John Kenney (Vanuatu)- The Incompetent Model Tyson Apostol (Tocantins, Heroes vs. Villains, Blood vs. Water)- The Hilarious Mormon IDOL Alicia Rosa (One World)- The Terrible Human Being Who Is Also A Special Ed Teacher Corinne Kaplan (Gabon, Caramoan)- The Terrible Human Being A Series of Unfortunate Tribemates Tyler Fredrickson (Worlds Apart)- The Analytical Dork (280th) Cristina Coria (Cook Islands)- The Annoying Cop Angie Jakusz (Palau)- Alternative Angie Lisa Keiffer (Vanuatu)- The Lady Who Just Wants To Be One of The Girls Michelle Yi (Fiji)- Asian Colleen The Final Team Semhar Tadesse (South Pacific)- The Weird Poet Lady Matt Quinlan (One World)- The Rooster (279th) Gillian Larson (Gabon)- The Elephant Dung Lady Leslie Nease (China)- The Religious Tribe Mom Liliana Gomez (Fiji)- The One With The Devious Mexican Mind YASSSSS Keith Nale (San Juan Del Sur)- The Good Ol Dad Charlie Herschel (Gabon)- The Guy With A Crush On Marcus Shirin Oskooi (Worlds Apart)- The Quirky Chick Jenn Lyon (Palau)- The UTR Goddess Christa Hastie (Pearl Islands)- The Strange One Fuckingrayne Jaime Dugan (China)- The Unintentional Villain Danielle DiLorenzo (Panama, Heroes vs Villains)- The Boston Chick Morgan McLeod (Cagayan)- The Mad Vain Girl Jeanne Hebert (Amazon)- The WORST Player EVER URGH I HATE HER (278th) Jimmy Johnson (Nicaragua)- The Legendary Coach Team Vortex Josh Canfield (San Juan Del Sur)- The Bland Gay Christian Brian Corridan (Guatemala)- The Platinum Boy Nick Stanbury (Panama)- The Guy With The Randomly Amazing Final Words Janu Tornell (Palau)- The Vegas Showgirl Alicia Calaway (Australia, All Stars)- The Tough New York Personal Trainer The Diddly Bops Val Collins (San Juan Del Sur)- Failure Cirie Brice Johnston (Cagayan)- The Freaky Freak Jessica deBen (Fiji)- The Extremely Irrelevant First Boot Chicken Morris (China)- DAYUM (277th) Rodger Bingham (Australia)- Kentucky Joe The Top Five Vecepia Towery (Marquesas)- The Holy Roller Francesca Hogi (Redemption Island, Caramoan)- The Girl With The Worst Luck Ever Tina Scheer (Panama)- Timber Tina Lydia Gonzales (Guatemala)- The Fishmongerer With A Great Story Mark Caruso (South Pacific)- Papa Bear IT BEGINS The Redskin Killers Challenge: Thai Numbers Denise wins cuz she's great. Rory and Dan are ready to betray the super-cocky Jean-Robert with Denise, Christina, and Ruth-Marie. Jean-Robert finds the idol to secure his own safety in the game. Rory brings Joanna into their group and they're all ready to blindside Jean-Robert, but he plays his idol, having a very good read on Rory, and he and Trish's votes for Ruth-Marie are the only ones that count. Ruth-Marie- Jean-Robert Rory- Jean-Robert Jean-Robert- Ruth-Marie Trish- Ruth-Marie Denise- Jean-Robert Christina- Jean-Robert Dan- Jean-Robert Joanna- Jean-Robert Oh No It's The Bomb Squad! Challenge: Knock-Out Tracy wheels and deals her way to the victory. Hope, Julia, and Kelly are all very confused about what to do now. Amanda and Jerri want revenge on Tracy for her strong-arming last round, so they go to those three, offering to take Chet, Tracy's lieutenant, out. Tracy and Chet want Mary to convince the three to vote for Amanda with them, however. The three, led by Hope, are spiteful, and decide to go with Amanda and Jerri. Tracy- Amanda Amanda- Chet Chet- Amanda Mary- Amanda Jerri- Chet Hope- Chet Julia- Chet Kelly- Chet BLU Milk Challenge: Snuff It Tanya wins because she actually played a season in Thailand. Caleb is looking to play his idol this round, so the Spencer-Tanya-Cecilia-Stephanie-Syndey group bring in Ramona and split the vote. Caleb plays his idol, so Chad goes. Caleb- Stephanie Chad- Stephanie Ramona- Caleb Spencer- Caleb Tanya- Caleb Cecilia- Chad Stephanie- Chad Syndey- Chad T-Nips Challenge: Thai Menu Fabio'll eat anything, wins. The idiot group of Bill, Fabio, Kat, Jeremiah, and Zoe, try to keep their allegiance a secret. They fail to do so, and T-Bird and Ryan figure it out quite quickly. T-Bird finds the idol to combat this, and plays it at tribal on Diane (after sending Kim to do recon in the other group) to knock out Zoe. Zoe- Diane Bill- Diane T-Bird- Zoe Fabio- Diane Ryan- Zoe Kat- Diane Jeremiah- Diane Kim- Zoe Diane- Zoe Leaky Lake Marijuana Lake Leak Lake Challenge: Cube Crisis LJ wins. A generic win for a generic man. Alex, Tyrone, and Bobby Jon are shocked that Dawn betrayed them last round. It's a game of three threesomes; Dawn, LJ, and Kathy vs. Alex, Tyrone, and Bobby Jon vs. Roxy, Ashley, and Morgan. Naturally, the Dawn group and the Alex group fight over the very useless Roxy group. Eventually it comes down to Ashley bonding with Bobby Jon, and they teamed up to take Dawn out. Dawn- Tyrone Tyrone- Dawn Bobby Jon- Dawn Roxy- Dawn Ashley- Dawn LJ- Tyrone Alex- Dawn Kathy- Tyrone Morgan- Dawn Bland Diversity Challenge: Letter Hunt Mike wins, cuz of course he does, it IS a challenge. Mike finds the second idol, so he's ready to play that one to keep Katie safe. This forces the large majority to turn on each other. Joel, Danni, Artis, and Sarah enact their plan to betray Jane first, and Jane, Shambo, and Sandy all vote for Danni, who they don't like for being pretty. Mike and Katie put their votes on Joel, which was a slight miscalculation, but Mike played neither idol. gg Mike- Joel Katie- Joel Joel- Jane Jane- Danni Danni- Jane Artis- Jane Shambo- Danni Sandy- Danni Sarah- Jane The OTT Initiative Challenge: Step On Up Clarence wins cuz he's athletic and such. Rob is fairly suspicious about the one extra vote for not-Greg, but he knows from Lex not to get to crazy about it. Rob wants to pick off Erinn and Sarah, but they're close to Jenna, and Jenna wants to take out Clay and Sonja, but they're closer to Rob. Rob's group of supporters is slightly bigger, so Jenna cedes defeat and picks Erinn off. Erinn- Clay Jefra- Erinn Rob- Erinn Clarence- Erinn Sean- Erinn Sarah- Clay Jenna- Erinn Clay- Erinn Sonja- Erinn Popped-Seals Challenge: Try Again John Cody wins because he's Captain America. Robb is really pumped about the final five he made with John, Kel, and Carter and dragged Missy into, but Missy is pissed that he flipped. She starts throwing Robb under the bus to the majority. Ashley and Debbie lay low and try to bond with Alina and Kelly. Missy's bus-throwing gets her voted out, which pisses off Robb even though massively when he finds out she voted for him. Robb- Ashley John- Missy Missy- Robb Ashley- Missy Debbie- Missy Kel- Missy Carter- Missy Alina- Missy Kelly- Missy The Oscars of Freedom Challenge: Slip Through Your Fingers Sherri wins because she's -determined-. Sherri is super happy to have won immunity, but she's looking to keep her Phillip, Ted, safe. She goes to Peih-Gee and Shane, thinking they'd better break up the group of four girls. Shane and Peih-Gee are cutting a swath through the game at this point, so they bring Mitchell over and do this. Peih-Gee- Jenny Jenny- Ted Ted- Jenny Briana- Ted Mitchell- Jenny Brad- Ted Sundra- Ted Shane- Jenny Sherri- Jenny The Tribe Formerly Known As Skins Challenge: Perch It comes down to the three minority members, Cassandra, Nick, and Cao Boi, and Nick falls prey to temptation, and Cassandra outlasts Cao Boi. Rodney wants to pull a big move with Colton, and flip on Twila's alliance. Colton is resistant at first, but after another day living with Kimmi and Sugar, they decide to do it. They flip to Nick, Cassandra, and Cao Boi, and they vote off Sugar. Sugar- Nick Nick- Sugar Cao Boi- Sugar Twila- Nick Kimmi- Nick Sarita- Nick Rodney- Sugar Cassandra- Sugar Cao Boi- Sugar The Smash Kings Challenge: Mud Bungee Savage's teammates- Becky and Rafe- throw so he doesn't win. Kelly does win the challenge. Savage searches SO HARD for the idol. He makes it obvious, so Rafe beats him to the punch and finds it. Rafe, however, doesn't want to tell anybody that he has the idol, so he organizes a split vote among his alliance, in case Savage had it. Savage goes rogue, and in self-preservation mode, puts and extra vote on Michael along with Kelly, saving himself another round. Michael did the same thing and thought he was clever, see? Michael- Savage Rafe- Savage Becky- Savage Matthew- Michael Kelly- Michael Savage- Michael Dolly- Michael Katie- Michael Allie- Savage The Mathletez Challenge: Face Off It comes down to the threesome of Holly, Lisa, and Carolina, and Holly wins. Jaison, Susie, and Michelle are all now extra pissed at Zane. They go to the Holly-Lisa-Carolina tandem and try to get them to betray Zane, who they don't like and is making unnecessary deals all over the place. Meanwhile, Zane, Stacey, and Dan Lembo make a pact as well. Lisa is having way too much guilt over even considering a betrayal, so they just pick off Jaison. Jaison- Zane Susie- Zane Stacey- Jaison Dan- Jaison Zane- Jaison Lisa- Jaison Michelle- Zane Holly- Jaison Carolina- Jaison Team Team Team vs. Sook Jai Challenge: Shooting Gallery Sook Jai just BARELY edges them out. At Team Team Team, there's a lot of conflict. Brandon HATES Richard, who keeps flirting with him, bringing up his homosexual tendencies. Reynold and Brandon become buds, and plan to take Richard out. Eliza tries to fit in with Shawna and Erin, but they mean-girl her. Crystal and Julie clash. Richard likes Eliza and takes her under his wing. Richard attempts to form a group, him, Eliza, Julie, Shawna, and Erin. Shawna and Erin go along with it despite disliking Eliza, and they all vote off Brandon, because they're terrified of him. Richard- Brandon Brandon- Richard Crystal- Julie Julie- Brandon Reynold- Richard Erin- Brandon Shawna- Brandon Eliza- Brandon vs. Charlie and the Muffins Challenge: Build It Up, Break It Down Dan Foley's "master untiable knot" was quite exaggerated, Charlie and the Muffins lose. Sally is all alone now, and she goes to Matty for comfort. Dan's sexism is rubbing Christine, Caryn, and Gina the wrong way, but Lex tries to keep them reigned in his alliance. After Dan basically loses the challenge for them, the three women demand that they vote Dan out. Lex decides to save face, brings Matty in to replace Dan, and Dan goes. Dan- Sally Lex- Dan Matty- Dan Gina- Dan Caryn- Dan Christine- Dan Sally- Dan Walmart Tribe, Sponsored By Walmart vs. Queen Mary the Eleventeenth Challenge: SOS They rig the challenge, as they always do, to save Jim, Queen Mary loses. Marcus is looking to eliminate Jaclyn, so Alex sets his plan in motion to blindside Marcus. However, when he tries bringing in Jaclyn, Jaclyn immediately tells Marcus about the insurrection. So and Hali flip with Alex, but Jaclyn seals Alex's fate. Alex- Marcus Marcus- Alex Jaclyn- Alex So- Marcus Hali- Marcus Tammy- Alex Deena- Alex Team Razzle Dazzle vs. District 12 vs. Team Chris is Really Really Hot Challenge: Sea-Stars Close challenge, Team Chris loses. Jon and Boo have been in the minority for a long while. Katie has kind of been knocked out of the main alliance over time, so now she just spends her time bitching with Boo and Jon. Jon uses Katie's comments to start shit between her and Jolanda. Katie goes because of this shit he starts. Katie- Jolanda Jon- Katie Boo- Katie Sabrina- Katie Jolanda- Katie Stephannie- Katie Amber- Katie Carlos Danger vs. Joaq's World Challenge: Cool Hand Balut Courtney ain't eating that, Carlos Danger loses. Russell yells at Courtney a bit for losing that challenge, and Courtney ain't taking that shit. She goes to Jake and Cindy, and essentially grabs Mick by the balls to force him to flip and vote out Russell. Russell- Jake Mick- Russell Courtney- Russell Cliff- Jake Cindy- Russell Jake- Russell The Teen Titans vs. The Fighting Owls Challenge: Under Current The Fighting Owls are a bit more fit win. Frank and Dave get into a big blow up over political views, finally. Dave decides to begin trying to target Frank. He makes the mistake of going to Kim, though, so she starts a counter-movement. It becomes Dave, Natalie, and Nicole, vs. Frank, Kim, and Ashlee. They go through with rocks. Nicole goes. Dave- Frank Frank- Dave Nicole- Frank Kim- Dave Ashlee- Dave Natalie- Frank The Milkmen vs. Sum 41 Challenge: 11-Mile Hike Ibrehem is far too much of a wimp, slows down his whole tribe, Milkmen lose. Ibrehem is all sick now. Joe and Brooke see this as their oppurtunity to vote out a black person without being racist, but Sean is still threatening them with the racist label. Laura is very eager to get rid of Ibrehem. Ibrehem eventually decides he himself kind of wants out, so he throws a random vote at Joe so he'll get out. Joe- Ibrehem Brooke- Ibrehem Laura- Ibrehem Taj- Laura Sean- Ibrehem Ibrehem- Joe Tribe Number Three vs. The Mighty Mattresses Challenge: Paddle Battle The Mattresses are such a well-oiled machine they pull through. Ryan is still on the outside. He decides to lead a crusade against Bruce's "leadership", which Edna quickly jumps on board with. Erik, Austin, and Trish, however, are the decision makers, and they prefer Bruce to Ryan. Ryan- Bruce Erik- Ryan Trish- Ryan Bruce- Ryan Edna- Bruce Austin- Ryan The Rock 98.8 FM vs. Hitler Did Nothing Wrong Challenge: Web Over Water Kourtney has an irrational fear of nets now, The Rock 98.8 FM loses. Kourtney is sad to be stuck with Drew and Jon as allies. Rita is very eager to flip against the Christian boys, Dirk and Chase, and she teams up with Kourtney. They vote Dirk out. Dirk and Chase try to get Drew and Jon on their side, but fail. Dirk- Kourtney Drew- Dirk Kourtney- Dirk Chase- Kourtney Rita- Dirk Jon- Dirk The Only One I Ever Loved vs. Doctor Funkes 100% Natural Good-Time Family Band Solution Challenge: Dragged Through Mud Ghandia is great at tug-a-war, but so are Matt and Jeff Kent, DF1NGTFBS loses. Keith is ready to flip away from his young tribemates who tried to get rid of him before, Natalie and Woo, and he goes to Ghandia, thinking she's the "older, more mature person from the other tribe". He's wrong. Candice and Chelsea team up with the more likable Woo and Natalie, and they all take Keith out. Keith- Natalie Natalie- Keith Woo- Keith Chelsea- Keith Ghandia- Keith Candice- Keith The Chicken Littles vs. The Mario Lanza Bros. Challenge: Blind Build The Mario Lanza Bros. are a mess in this challenge. Robert and Leann come and immediately throw GC under the bus over his work ethic. Frosti and Alexis bring GC in though, because he's a chill guy. They expect Amy to stay with them, but Amy actually quite likes Robert and Leann. She reluctantly votes Leann out with them. Leann- GC Robert- GC GC- Leann Frosti- Leann Alexis- Leann Amy- Leann Team Africa vs. January Showers Challenge: Holding Court Team Africa is more athletic, wins. The men on January Showers rather uneventfully pick Lindsey off. Lindsey- Jimmy T Stephen- Lindsey Jonas- Lindsey Anthony- Lindsey Jimmy T- Lindsey Jeff's Jaspers vs. A Series of Unfortunate Tribemates Challenge: Rows and Throws Jaspers are more athletic, win. Tyler is unanimously picked off by the girls. Tyler- Lisa Lisa- Tyler Angie- Tyler Michelle- Tyler Cristina- Tyler The Final Team vs. YASSSSS Challenge: Slave to the Grind Matt fails to carry The Final Team through the whole challenge. Matt tries to tell the truth and tell Leslie, Liliana, and Semhar that HE was the one who betrayed Gregg in the revote, but they all believe Gillian, who's actually lying. Matt goes. Matt- Gillian Liliana- Matt Semhar- Matt Leslie- Matt Gillian- Matt Fuckingrayne vs. Team Vortex Challenge: What's For Launch? Jimmy Johnson's football career is rendered useless here, Nick and Josh dominate for Vortex. Jimmy decides to be honorable to Jeanne, but she throws him under the bus, hard. Jaime and Danielle are growing to like Jimmy, though, so Jeanne goes cuz she sucks. Jeanne- Jimmy Jimmy- Morgan Morgan- Jeanne Danielle- Jeanne Jaime- Jeanne The Diddly Bops vs. The Top Five Challenge: Boulder Smash Timber Tina is somehow by far the strongest, Diddly Bops lose. Chicken and Rodger are outnumbered, but Rodger is such a lovely guy so they vote Chicken out instead. Jessica- Chicken Rodger- Brice Chicken- Brice Brice- Chicken Val- Chicken